


Тани на такое не подписывалась

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Первый раз Тани в качестве заложницы, да еще и в компании почти всей команды.





	Тани на такое не подписывалась

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tani Did Not Sign Up For This, Thank You Very Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619231) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



Желудок Тани издал медленный долгий булькающий звук. Он был настолько громким, что Джуниор, находящийся в соседней камере, искоса взглянул на нее. Она свирепо посмотрела в ответ, и он опустил голову. Кусая губы, Тани встала и начала мерить шагами камеру. Её желудок снова заурчал, но никто не осмелился сказать ей и слова, потому что последний раз она ела сэндвич восемь часов назад.  
  
Тани в сотый раз посмотрела на дверь своей камеры, борясь с желанием ударить кулаком по решетке.  
  
Обернувшись, она удивленно уставилась на Джуниора, который стал вынимать ремень из брюк.  
  
— Ты что делаешь?  
  
— Проверяю, смогу ли использовать его как отмычку.  
  
Тани подняла бровь:  
  
— Ты шутишь?  
  
— Ответ на твой вопрос будет отрицательным, — отозвался Дэнни из камеры справа. — Судя по моему опыту общения с морскими котиками, он думает, что сможет легко использовать металлический язычок пряжки, чтобы взломать замок с пятью тумблерами. Или шнурки — чтобы продеть их через ключевые штифты.  
  
— У тебя большой опыт вскрытия замков?  
  
Дэнни пожал плечами так, будто говорил об ожидании в пробке.  
  
— Нет, у меня большой опыт в качестве пленника: складские помещения, джунгли и даже одна клетка.  
  
— И почему это меня не удивляет?  
  
— Подожди несколько лет, — Дэнни сложил руки на коленях, — и ты наберешь столько же очков опыта.  
  
— Ты сравниваешь ситуацию, когда тебя похищают и бросают в камеру, с получением бонусных летных миль?  
  
— Именно.  
  
Настроение Тани сменилось с легкого удивления на изрядное беспокойство.  
  
— И сколько именно раз тебя брали в заложники?  
  
— Я сбился со счета.  
  
— Шесть? — впервые подал голос Лу. Он сидел в камере напротив.  
  
— Думаю, семь, — уточнил Дэнни.  
  
— У меня почти получилось, — встрял в их дискуссию Джуниор.  
  
Тани смотрела, как он воевал с замком, закусив от напряжения губу, но была слишком занята, проигрывая в уме состоявшуюся только что беседу.  
  
— Вернемся на минуту назад. Ты сказал, что тебя запирали в настоящей клетке?  
  
— Да, один раз. — Дэнни встал и не спеша подошел к решетке со своей стороны, наблюдая за действиями Джуниора. Тани отошла в сторону, чтобы не загораживать ему обзор. — Стив пытался проделать всю эту фигню с пряжкой, а когда не получилось, он спровоцировал плохих парней на то, чтобы они избили его, а сам стащил у них патрон.  
  
Джуниор перестал возиться с замком и посмотрел на Дэнни:  
  
— Патрон?  
  
— Ага. Он использовал находящийся внутри порох для того, чтобы взорвать замок.  
  
Тани скрестила руки на груди и кивнула Джуниору:  
  
— А ты почему так не делаешь?  
  
— Да потому, что мне некого провоцировать. — Зарычав от досады, Джуниор сделал шаг назад и с ненавистью посмотрел на дверь камеры. — Хотел бы я так поступить. Всё лучше, чем сидеть, сложа руки.  
  
— Имейте в виду, Джуниор только что согласился с тем, что пусть лучше ему надерут задницу, чем у него останется девственно чистое тело без синяков, — отметил Дэнни.  
  
— Девственно чистое? — фыркнул Лу. — Ты опять пользуешься тем календарем со словарными словами?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Но гамбит коммандера Макгарретта сработал, он получил инструмент, необходимый для побега.  
  
— Ты только что употребил слово «гамбит»? — спросил Дэнни.  
  
— Да, употребил, — практически пропел Лу, — с тем щенячьим взглядом, который появляется каждый раз, когда он поклоняется Большому Кахуне.  
  
— Я не поклоняюсь коммандеру…  
  
Лу расхохотался.  
  
— Джуниор, милый, — Тани потянулась через решетку и нежно погладила его по руке, — у тебя лицо начинает светиться как у ребенка в Рождество каждый раз, когда он хвалит тебя.  
  
— Это довольно мило, — добавил Дэнни.  
  
Заметив, насколько залились румянцем щеки Джуниора, Тани сжалилась над ним:  
  
— Ну, всё лучше, чем пытаться игнорировать очевидное сексуальное напряжение между двумя твоими боссами.  
  
Судя по звуку, Лу подавился.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — возмутился Дэнни.  
  
О, Господи, Тани начала терять терпение. Она повернулась влево и посмотрела ему в лицо:  
  
— Ты действительно _настолько_ ничего не замечаешь? Я имею в виду, что не представляю, как два умных человека могут быть такими слепыми. Хотя, когда вы вдвоем уходите в офис Макгарретта и закрываете жалюзи, мне кажется, или я ошибаюсь, что выходите вы оттуда с куда более веселыми лицами?  
  
Джуниор откашлялся:  
  
— Может, вернемся обратно к побегу?  
  
— У Макгарретта была бы взрывчатка, зашитая в подошвы, — пробормотал Лу.  
  
Джуниор уставился на замок, затем на пряжку своего ремня, затем оглядел камеру.  
  
—  Может, мы могли бы использовать физику или что-то еще.  
  
Вдалеке раздался грохот. Тани подошла ближе к решетке и прислушалась.  
  
— Э… Кто-нибудь еще это слышал? Было похоже на взрыв?  
  
— Да, похоже. — Дэнни приблизился к выходу из камеры и внимательно посмотрел на дверь в конце комнаты. — Кажется, звук шел с северного конца территории.  
  
Тани перевела взгляд с сияющего лица Джуниора на обеспокоенное лицо Дэнни, и до нее дошло.  
  
— Вы, парни, думаете, что Макгарретт привел подмогу?  
  
— Подмогу? — фыркнув, переспросил Лу.  
  
— Ну да, спецназ, например.  
  
Всё это время Дэнни отрицательно качал головой.  
  
— Те засранцы, которые схватили нас и угрожали Стиву по телефону, предупредили, что если увидят приближение хоть одной тактической группы, то убьют нас всех.  
  
— Предположим, что Макгарретт смог нас найти…  
  
— Угу, — отозвался Лу.  
  
Тани даже не посмотрела на Дэнни, она чувствовала его _«ты издеваешься, что ли?»_ выражение даже на расстоянии.  
  
— Хорошо, Макгарретт _смог_ отследить нас без посторонней помощи. Что он собирается делать? Начать в одиночку штурмовать заброшенную тюрьму в глуши?  
  
— Ты так спрашиваешь, будто сомневаешься в подобном развитии событий, — совершенно невозмутимо сказал Дэнни.  
  
— Я… — Тани помедлила, когда раздался второй взрыв. На этот раз намного ближе. — Но здесь примерно двенадцать плохих парней.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что их всё еще двенадцать, — ответил Джуниор. И да, выглядел он очень гордым.  
  
— Но они продолжают превосходить Макгарретта по численности, — возразила Тани, вот только неуверенность уже начала закрадываться в её голос.  
  
— Вот для этого и нужны гранаты.  
  
— Чувак, — обратилась Тани к Джуниору. — Смотри не разрыдайся от счастья.  
  
Быстрые автоматные очереди заставили Тани прикусить губу. Не было похоже, что стреляли в обе стороны, скорее, несколько человек стреляли по одной цели и цель не отстреливалась от них.  
  
Напряжение в комнате возросло десятикратно. Дэнни вцепился в решетку до побелевших костяшек. Сердцебиение Тани эхом отдавалось у нее в ушах. Гровер мерил шагами камеру.  
  
_Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел._  
  
— Это АК-47, — сказал Дэнни. — Мы такие не используем.  
  
— Значит, это плохие парни стреляют в Макгарретта, — Тани сконцентрировалась на различных звуках стрельбы, начиная медленно понимать. — Если Макгарретт не отстреливается…  
  
— То для того, чтобы его не смогли найти.  
  
Голос Дэнни был абсолютно спокойным. Он наклонил голову, прислушиваясь, ожидая.  
  
_Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел._  
  
— Выстрелов стало меньше. — Тани подалась вперед, повернув голову и прижавшись к прутьям решетки, вслушиваясь в стихающие звуки стрельбы. Пот градом тек у нее между лопаток. — Почему Макгарретт не отстреливается? Как он…?  
  
— Лучший способ уничтожить численно превосходящего противника — скрытность.  
  
Тани взглянула на Джуниора, не в силах сосредоточиться.  
  
_Выстрел. Выстрел._  
  
По спине пробежал холодок. Тани обеими руками вцепилась в решетку, пульс грохотал у нее в ушах.  
  
— И он делал подобное раньше? В смысле, конечно, он делал, но это было несколько лет назад, правильно? Еще до создания нашего подразделения и всего последовавшего стресса…  
  
— Как давно ты в этой команде? — спросил Лу.  
  
— Ты не помнишь свой первый день на этой работе?  
  
Тани знала, почему Дэнни закатил сейчас глаза.  
  
— Да, я как-то забыла о подъеме дома в воздух с помощью вертолета.  
  
— Забыла?  
  
Тани старалась не смотреть на Дэнни.  
  
— Скорее, вычистила это из головы обильным количеством алкоголя.  
  
Звук упавшего на пол тела сопровождался несколькими ударами кулаков. От громкого хрипа плечи Тани напряглись. Её лицо было обращено к двери — двери, которая распахнулась от мощнейшего удара.  
  
Макгарретт ворвался внутрь, держа перед собой пистолет. С головы до пят он был одет во всё черное, его грудь вздымалась, лицо было покрыто грязью, или маслом — возможно, кровью. Трудно было сказать. Это выглядело довольно сексуально, и Тани напомнила себе, что её босс, вообще-то, ненормальный.  
  
— Всё чисто? — прокричал он.  
  
— Чисто, сэр, — ответил Джуниор.  
  
Он, что, стоял по стойке смирно?  
  
Дэнни глубоко вздохнул и прислонил голову к решетке:  
  
— Дай угадаю, ты не привел подкрепление?  
  
Задыхаясь, Макгарретт ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Вы, ребята, и есть моё подкрепление.  
  
Дэнни застонал. Лу тихонько выругался. Когда Тани посмотрела на Джуниора, у того на лице снова было выражение преданного щенка.  
  
— Мне нужно выпить, — выдохнув, сказала Тани.  
  
— Ты нашел ключи? — спросил Дэнни.  
  
Макгарретт протянул ему комплект ключей, и он взял их, нахмурившись:  
  
— Это кровь?  
  
— Не моя. — Макгарретт достал второй набор ключей, подошел к камере Лу и начал открывать её. — Вы все в порядке?  
  
— Да, мы в норме, — сказал Лу, похлопав его по спине.  
  
Дэнни вышел из своей камеры и начал открывать камеру Тани.  
  
— Что насчет тебя, детка? Новые пулевые отверстия или колотые раны?  
  
— Нет, со мной все хорошо.  
  
— Сломанные кости?  
  
Тани смотрела, как Дэнни подошел к Макгарретту и стал ощупывать его, словно это был обычный осмотр после драки.  
  
Лу подошел к открытой двери и выглянул в коридор.  
  
—  Может, вызвать скорую или две?  
  
— Оставь ты меня в покое. Я же сказал, я в порядке. — Стив увернулся от чрезмерных прикосновений Дэнни. Он помолчал, как будто обдумывая вопрос Лу. — Может, только одну?  
  
— Из этого места есть запасной выход, или нам придется красться на цыпочках через поле боя? — Тани посмотрела на Макгарретта, когда он снова задумался. — Хорошо, знаешь, что. Просто покажи, в каком направлении ты воссоздал мизансцену из «Рэмбо — первая кровь», и я пойду в другую сторону.  
  
Джуниор лучезарно ей улыбнулся. И нет, просто нет. У Тани не было на это времени. Ей была нужна еда и несколько стопок текилы.  
  
Она снова обратила внимание на парня, ответственного за её зарплату, когда он немного споткнулся, направляясь к двери.  
  
— Эй, это что было? — Дэнни вторгся в личное пространство Макгарретта.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Это не ничего.  
  
— Это называется приливом адреналина, Дэнни. Я в порядке, — Макгарретт обнял напарника за плечи и провел ладонью вверх и вниз по его руке. И продолжил гладить. — Но, может быть, закажем еду на вынос, потому что я умираю с голоду.  
  
— Ты хочешь доставку еды на место преступления?  
  
И да, Дэнни не только порылся в карманах Макгарретта в поисках телефона, он даже залез в список контактов.  
  
— Могу и я поучаствовать в этом? — спросил Джуниор, подняв руку.  
  
— Присоединяюсь, — отозвался Лу.  
  
Тани смотрела, как Гровер встал позади Макгарретта и Дэнни, пока они спорили, какую именно еду заказать.  
  
— Я нахожусь в бродячем цирке адреналиновых наркоманов, четырехлетних детей и двух гигантских влюбленных страусов.  
  
Вздохнув, Тани прошла мимо голодных-преголодных бегемотиков в поисках ближайшего винного магазина.


End file.
